


Malig Matrimony

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Honeymoon, Illustrated, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spooning, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: The newly wedded princess Camilla shares the night after her honeymoon with her beloved husband.WARNING - Not Safe For Work art inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out this was finished on the 1 year anniversary of me posting on AO3. Neat :)
> 
> I saw Sakimichan's teaser for this pic on Thursday and immediately pounded out a blowjob scene. then earlier yesterday the full image went live and the rest of this came flowing forth. the husband is intentionally vague so it could be any character or even an OC/self-insert. just enjoy Camilla's after-honeymoon debauchery

[Source](https://sakimichan.deviantart.com/art/Camilla-Wedding-Armor-Pinup-743808188)

* * *

 

Fire Emblem Fates: Malig Matrimony

* * *

 

“You’re a naughty man, making me wait this long,” Camilla cooed. Her lover couldn’t muster a response other then to groan at her actions. A meager hour had passed since she’d allowed him a brief respite, and now he was violating the boundaries of her kindness. Still, if anyone had the right to test her patience, it was the wonderful man that captivated her heart and slid this modest little band along her finger.

 

Yesterday had been the happiest day of their lives. His anxiety of the turning tide of war had instantly melted away the moment he saw her in that resplendent regalia. She shared his enthusiasm, but also bore grief. For her the walk down the aisle was simply too long, especially since she had to do it alone.

 

Yet she’d swiftly forgotten her earlier sadness at her father’s absence. Once she was before the bishop and dutifully reciting her vows, all her anxieties simply melted away. When he’d placed her ring on her trembling finger, she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms. When they’d been granted the honor to kiss as husband and wife, all the rancorous applause had simply melted away. 

 

The reception was equally magical. So much so that not even the protesting presence of her father’s tactician could weigh her down. The beaming faces of her siblings, the well-wishes of her adorable retainers, and of course the ever-present comfort of her beloved. How could she possibly carry any grief?

 

But for as fun as all that was, those memories had been swiftly discarded as they crossed the threshold and she donned her second wedding attire. The sight of her usual uniform patterned into lacy white lingerie had left him breathless and wanting. And she was all too eager to collect her own due.

 

All that led to now, nearly a day later…

 

“I can see at least a part of you is awake,” she mewled as her hands closed in on the dick that she’d tousled and ridden since stepping out of the washroom. The testaments of their revelry were all over the spacious chamber and the plethora of broken furniture within. The table, the dresser, both chairs, and even the bed they were laying on had its legs caved in by their consummation. And the stains...nothing short of Arcfire would remove their marks of love.

 

Camilla’s focus wasn’t on their destruction, but on her husband’s cock. For all the many, many discharges that now sloshed in her body and littered her statuesque form, she could feel that there was more to offer. Her sultry voice called to him, “Why don’t you just relax and let your queen handle this, my love?”

 

With that declaration, she leaned down and placed a long, wet kiss on his glans. Her lips left a violet smear, identical to the numerous other ones that littered his body. She looked at the faded series of rings that gradually made their way down his long girth. But there was a conspicuous gap between the last smear and her husband’s base.  _ ‘I’ll need to fix that,’ _ she decided.

 

The princess drooled over his cock, drenching his well-worn pride in her royal spit. She used her hand to pump him back to full mast. She’d put his loins through their paces for the better part of the day. Ultimately her love came through, allowing her the privilege of sealing her lips around his solid dick.

 

Camilla bobbed her head, taking more and more of his penis. Her tongue swirled along the sides, tasting the lingering juices of their earlier couplings. The heavy smell of musk and love overpowered her nostrils, finally registering after hours of becoming numb to the racy odors.

 

Decorum and decency were tossed out in favor of debauchery. Camilla loudly slurped and gagged on his cock. Her hands reached down to fondle his balls, hoping that she’d be able to coax out another copious load to join the rest that had graced her body.

 

Her foot accidentally brushed an empty elixir flaccon, one of two that had been pilfered from the army’s convoy. The amorous duo had downed the contents of both of them sometime after their sleepless dawn, most of it via exchanged kisses. Hence the source of their long,  _ long _ escapade into the cool night after the wedding.

 

Camilla withdrew to the crown, noisily slurping up his shaft. She ran her tongue across his glans, never breaking her gaze from her convulsing husband. Smiling around his cock, she puckered her lips and slowly, sloppily drew up to his tip. Her mouth held just over his slit before releasing it with a loud  _ pop. _

 

She was immediately back before a single disappointed groan could escape her lover’s lips. Her cheek caressed the side of the sticky cock that had thoroughly ravished her, lovingly nuzzling it. Her hand reached up from its place at his balls to gently pump his shaft. The two remained silent as they gazed into each other’s eyes, him finding the barest peak of her matching lilac pool from just beyond her unkempt tresses.

 

Put bluntly, she was a mess. The beauty that graced the halls of Krakenberg was covered in cum-stains and sweat. Her usually well-kept hair was in no better shape, stuck to her bridal veil in clumps thanks to all the loads that had been levied against her head. Her once-captivating lingerie had been soaked and ruined, showcasing every inch of her incredible body for his eyes alone. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Camilla giggled at their synchronized declarations, a sweet tone that heavily contrasted their debauchery. The temptation to rear up and claim his lips was great, but she had made a promise.  _ ‘It wouldn’t do for the high princess of Nohr to break her accords, especially not on the night after her honeymoon’ _ she thought.

 

Her tongue gilded against his length, picking up all the tastes that had stuck to his shaft. The princess’ head weaved from side to side, doing her best to ensure that every possible inch was coated in her regal slobber. Once she was sure that it was slick and ready, she moved up to his glans to offer similar treatment. Her tongue flicked against the slit, hoping to elicit anymore of his precum for her to enjoy. 

 

She didn’t dawdle long and instead brought her mouth down on his cock. Camilla felt his fingers grip her head, breaking some of the cum that had dried in the process. Undeterred, she bobbed her head along the upper parts of his dick. Her hands gripped his thighs as she leaned in to make her task easier.

 

Her cheeks caved in and created a tight seal with her lips. Her head rolled on his length, bending it briefly before bringing it back into place. It was a trick she knew would rile him, and one that she was happy to exploit.

 

The princess kept on, never once slowing down as she loudly suckled and moaned on his dick. She pulled out nearly every trick in her copious arsenal, drawing on the previous day’s worth of activity to discern what would get her the best results. But never once did she go past the halfway point, nowhere near close to the furthest line mere inches above his base. 

 

After nearly ten minutes, she abruptly stopped. His cock was barely an inch inside her mouth, and she made no sudden motion to increase or lessen that space. He felt her heavy breath on his sheathed crown, sending shivers up his spine. The wait quickly became agonizing as he waited for her next move…

 

_ Sluuuurp _

 

Camilla slammed her head down, flying past her lip markers and quickly surpassing her previous record. She repressed her gag reflex in order to allow the bulbous head into her throat, clearing enough for her lips to land in his lap with a loud, wet  _ smack _ . Her neck screamed in protest at her rash acts, but never managed to pierce the cloud of lust that consumed her.

 

The princess fucked her throat with his dick, moaning and humming with delight at every thrust. Her dear husband aided her by bucking his hips in rhythm with her. Her glossy lips worshiped his base, brushing against his frayed pubes with every pump of her mouth.

 

Her magnificent tits swayed with every head bob. He felt those glorious mountains smack his thighs, ever-reminding him that he would have the personal pleasure of Nohr’s greatest twins for the rest of his days. In kind, she would have distinguished privilege of choking herself with his mighty scepter whenever she pleased.

 

Sensing his impending release, Camilla doubled her efforts. Her languid pace sped up until she was hammering every inch of his copious girth down her throat. Her eyes had squeezed shut as she devoted all her attention to this lustful duty.

 

Her head smacked into his hips as she tightened her mouth’s grip on him. Her nails dug into his naked thighs as she desperately worked to coax out his milky essence. Her teeth grazed the sides of his girth, acting in tandem with her sporadic tongue and her melodious throat. At last she felt his hips buck beneath her.

 

The princess’s stomach was already full of his seed, so instead she opted to put it somewhere that hadn’t received as much attention recently. The first blast of cum hit the roof of her mouth as she pulled him out with a lewd  _ pop _ . 

 

her firm grip on her lover’s shaft levied his copious wads onto her face. She idly changed his trajectory, sometimes aiming for her hair, and other times aiming to her choker. She moaned in delight at the hot, sticky gift, letting some of it land right on her tongue.

 

“Mmm, you always know what to give me, darling.” she cooed. The buxom bride nuzzled her cheek against the ejaculating cock. Her tongue caught a dollop of salty batter before noisily sucking it down. She caught as much as she could, permitting none of his release to reach the bottom of his shaft.

 

At last his orgasm subsided. He collapsed backwards onto the pillows, struggling to catch his breath. Below, Camilla was busying herself with cleaning his dick. She bobbed her head along his shaft a few times, scooping up any drips of semen that had escaped her greedy tongue. She pulled herself off just in time for him to pull himself up to face her.

 

The princess licked her lips, breaking the cum bridge and sucking it up like a piece of spaghetti. “I must say...diamonds are nice, but I think I like pearls more,” she giggled. Her husky voice and The sight of her spunk-soaked face caused his wilting dick to grow firm once more. This elicited further delight from the princess, “Oooh, you have more for me?”

 

She listened to her husband’s quip with a serene smile. Camilla sauntered up to him, scooping up the excess cum from her face and depositing it in her mouth. Her darling captured her lips the moment she was in reach, not caring if she’d finished swallowing his seed or not. Similar apathy was applied to his palms as he roamed her tits and smeared their skin with his drying spunk.

 

She guided him down until they were reclined on the disheveled bed. Her fingers danced along his nape, caressing down to his his shoulders. He pushed her hips up, allowing him to compress his chest against her taut, messy back. She mewled at the sudden feeling of her own sheer lace bodice caressing her.

 

He worshiped her negligee with as much reverence as he did her being. His hands roamed down her bridal gauntlet, eliciting shivers from both of them. She brought her stocking-clad leg around his and massaged his calf between her thighs. His electrifying touch caused her sole covered nipple to poke against the soaked outfit of her corset.

 

“You know, most men would have torn all these off last night,” Camilla moaned as she felt her husband’s girth sawing against her derriere. His cock rubbed against the lining of her loincloth, causing the crusty skirt to scrape against her supple thighs. She hissed at the contact before continuing her chastisement, “What a naughty man you are, ruining the lingerie that I’d had made just for you.”

 

She’d been almost disappointed that he hadn’t undressed her in favor of appeasing his odd fetish. Her beloved absolutely  _ loved _ fucking her half-dressed, regardless if they were having a quickie or not. He’d left his mark on nearly every armor, dress, and swimsuit of her copious collection, all before walking down the aisle. Just one of the charming quirks that she’d come to love about him, just like the rise he’d get out of her teasing.  _ ‘For my beloved, I’ll gladly buy out any armory or tailor I must.’  _ she mentally declared before speaking again.

 

“Not to worry, you’re darling queen knows what you want,” she teased before adjusting her leg and bringing his erection between her thighs. The princess reached down to direct him back into her stuffed pussy. She felt him stiffen at the intimate contact, giving her a chance to steal a kiss and coo in his ear “That’s why I had another one made. In black.”

 

The growl from his lips sent shivers down her back. She felt him grab her thighs and wrench them apart, holding one up and giving him a clearer shot at her quim. His other hand then snaked under her armpit to cup her breast. “oooohhh...I knew you’d like thaaaaa-” her words failed her as he started to thrust.

 

Spooning had been quite low on their list of preferred acts. Once the traditional missionary had been given a quick go, they’d rapidly descended into the feverish fucking that they so dearly love. But with all the debaucherous desires and flirtatious fill-ins already accounted for, it seemed only fair to finally give it a shot.

 

Camilla mewled under his ministrations, intent to have him join her in this pleasure. Her silk-clad arm traced up his head and turned him down to her flushed, smiling face. One look at her cum mask and her smeared lips made it clear what she wanted. She reached up to meet him in a shockingly tender kiss.

 

It wasn’t quite as rough or passionate as she wanted, nothing like being taken from behind, on the table, or pinned against the wall or the support column of the bed. It was also much slower than her riding him or him compressing her down in an animalistic mating. But they also had more time to just bask in each other’s presence, to caress and fondle their beloved’s bodies rather than rut themselves raw. 

 

It felt...nice.

 

Once more the sounds of grunts and slapping skin polluted their demolished suite. It was far more subdued than before and likely wouldn’t lead to any collapsed chairs or broken tables. But the heavy musk still choked the air, enough to make anyone that wasn’t desensitized to the carnal wafts retch.

 

Camilla felt him squeeze her breast, thumbing her bare nipple. Her husband stopped stroking her stockings in favor of reaching over and pulling off the tattered cup. Her groans at the assault were muffled as he leaned down into another kiss.

 

Her loincloth’s claws dug into his cheek, exposing him to the same minor discomfort that she’d been enduring the entire time. But like his bride, he found no just cause to halt their lovemaking. Besides, the way her skin was pinched by the ornate hip accents turned him on like crazy.

 

“How does it feel, the pussy of Nohr’s crown princess?” she crooned, the sultry tones delivering his full attention unto her. He contemplated her inquiry before rolling his dick against her in response. “Mmmmm” she cooed, pleased at his answer before continuing, “It’s yours and yours alone. And this-”

 

Camilla reached down with her free hand and squeezed his dick. “-This is MINE. And mine alone”.

 

Her veiled threat and sudden stimulation caused him to erupt right into her eager womb. She never lost her grip on his cock even as his sudden vigor gifted her with an orgasm of her own. It was a testament to the potency of their ill-gotten elixirs that he immediately resumed, even as he kept pumping his seed into her. His drenched cock pushed out more of their sexual slurry, creating a puddle underneath them..

 

The princess came down from her euphoric high to find her darling plowing away. He still had a firm grip on her left breast, but the other tit had been left to smack and bounce against her armpit. The mystery of where his other hand had gone was swiftly solved as she felt him grab long strands of her lilac hair and gently pulled them up.

 

_ ‘Oh my darling...you really can’t get enough of me, can you?’ _ Camilla happily sighed as she attempted to match his thrusts. Above her, he started to relish the scent of her tresses. Any hair wash that had been applied for the wedding had long since been defiled by all the sweat and spunk, but that didn’t matter. On a whim, the princess ran her fingers up her sweaty, heaving breasts before presenting the damp digits to him. 

 

He sucked them clean without delay.

 

“You want to defile my body, don’t you?” Camilla asked as she pulled her fingers out of his mouth, leaving wet trails between his lips and her pads. His feverish nodding just made her chuckle, a slightly harsher and more condescending one than before. “Naughty man. Wicked, vile,  _ naughty _ man,” she hissed, letting each syllable drip off her succulent tongue into his attentive ears.

 

“Tell me, What will you do with your queen?” she asked, letting her genuine curiosity leak through her sneer. “Will you doll me up like some priceless treasure? Treat me like your private  street whore and forever bar me from our subject’s filthy eyes?”

 

She was playing a dangerous game, stroking his ego and making him into something he wasn’t. But Camilla knew that everyone had a breaking point, and the backlash that followed would be so,  _ so _ worth a little acidic tongue. She was already quite happy when he started to speed up his thrusts.

 

The princess gripped the sheets, doing her best to keep from being sent flying forward. She slammed her hips back to match his vigorous thrusts, forcing him to withdraw his hand back to her thigh. The tender lulls of a loving couple were gone, now they were going at it in the way they both craved. The way that animals assert thier dominance and secure their place in the wild.

 

Now they were  _ fucking _ .

 

Somehow Camilla found the will to keep going, hoping to spur him to the point that had broken the table and buckled the bed’s frame. “W-will you fooooorce me out of my lovely armor and into wha-AAH!-tever drab,garish negligee catches your fancy?” she literally spat in his face. 

 

_ Crack! _

 

His retribution was swift and left a red mark on her voluptuous rump. “Aah! D-damn you!” she whined, eliciting further punishments against her rear.  She helplessly squirmed as her beloved reached down and tore off her loincloth, casting it aside. It was obvious that such a fate awaited her replica negligee in the not-so-distant future.  _ ‘I’ll have more of them made,’ _ she decided before being rolled onto her belly.

 

Camilla’s hands reached back to nurse her sore rump. Before she could turn back, his hand forced her head into the pillow, pinning her cheek against cushion. The princess glared back, finding contact with his hardened eyes before she had the audacity to continue. “Will you fill me with your spunk and burden me with your sires?”

 

He thrust into her pussy, far deeper and faster than he’d been able to with their original position. The princess felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. A lustful groan escaped her lips. She felt his weight on her back as he leaned down, rearing over her until she could feel his breath in her ear. His other hand found purchase in her choker. “S-should I let you?” she asked.

 

The last thing she felt was silk pulling off her neck...

* * *

“Mmm, wha?”

 

Camilla came to, dimly aware that she was back on her stomach. The past few… _ ’hours, days?’  _ had rushed by her, leaving blurred patches of the debauchery they’d endured.  All she knew was that she was in a puddle of their consummated juices. That, and her knees, palms, back, and head were quite sore.

 

The princess took stock of her attire, or lack thereof. The veil was gone, as were her gauntlets and her crown. The corset she’d once worn was nothing more than a tattered sash, leaving her bust exposed to the chill of the air. While her stockings were still in place, she could feel the holes that left her calves vulnerable. And above her, lazily sawing away at the cleft of her ass...was him

 

“Ooh darling…” she cooed, her voice devoid of the either the edge or sugar from earlier. The effects of the elixir were clearly wearing off, and with that would come the end of her long sought-after honeymoon.  But clearly her husband had one more goal in mind.

 

For all her want to please him, she would have to decline. She’d be saving  _ that _ one for a special occasion, perhaps one where she’d don the unique red lingerie that had also been commissioned. Camilla struggled to speak, barely managing a croak as she felt him push against her rear. “L-later. For now, give me a n-new necklace.”

 

Her husband reluctantly obeyed her, pulling away from her taunting butthole. His queen turned over, presenting her well-used but unbearably sexy front to him. With a tired, coy finger, she bid him onto her stomach. “This is your favorite part, isn’t it?” she cooed as she pulled her breasts apart.

 

He had never known a greater heaven in all of Nohr until he’d been crushed between it’s princess’ twin peaks. In all their excitement over the past day, she’d only managed to give him a single tit massage shortly after they’d arrived in their pending battlefield.  _ ‘I’m glad I was able to pull him away before he ruined my dress.’ _ she sighed. Once she was certain he was in place, Camilla squeezed her breasts together, sealing his dick in her heavenly trap.

 

Her pace was lazy, rubbing the copious sacs of milk flesh against his girth. She found it admirable that her beloved still attempted to do his part, despite feeling like his hips were ready to pop off. His lady offered him a gentle smile before she moved her palms down, exposing her dark pink, erect nipples for his pleasure.

 

The couple worked in tandem, him tweaking and pinching her areola, and her giving a lazy flick up and down his shaft. The two gazed at each other, letting the lust and passion of their early escapades melt away as the realization of what they’d done sunk in.

 

They were married. Husband and wife, bound in matrimony until death do they part. Whatever had happened before was no longer a concern, only what they would do now. But while neither one knew what the future had in store, they had one solitary fact that would serve as a stalwart rock.

 

They had each other.

 

As one, their left hands ceased their lewd motions in favor of coming together. As their fingers intertwined, the simple, clean bands shone in the dying torchlight. The single brilliant diamond on her finger was a dull rock compared to the radiant glow of his bride.

 

His last shot came quickly and with little prodding. Reluctantly, Camilla extracted her hand from his in favor of compressing her tits together, leaving his cockhead buried in her matron flesh. “Cum for me,” she ordered.

 

He obeyed.

 

The princess cooed as his hot syrup glazed her valley. She waited for him to secure his own grip on her tits before letting go. Her hands had barely reached over her head when the first minuscule shot hit her throat. It was followed by equally minute spurts against her clavicles and one very potent shot that hit her her chin.

 

That was it, the very last of his elixir-boosted potency now smeared on her body. He tiredly shimmied down until his head came to rest just inches above her. Her glazed plush pillows forbid him from coming down any further...but that was okay.

 

Camilla reared up and left a single peck on his lips. “I love you. More than anything,” she declared. The soft smile on his face was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to a much needed slumber.


	2. Envoy Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla gives her dear husband a late night gift at the end of the holidays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a whole week late, but in my defense Sakimi didn’t reveal her latest Camilla piece until late Christmas day. I really wanted to get my then-current batch of ideas done, so with them all done, here's my very last fic of 2018. I hope you all enjoy :)

[Source](https://www.deviantart.com/sakimichan/art/Holiday-Camilla-pinup-happy-holidays-778098569)

* * *

Fire Emblem Fates: Envoy’s Invitation

* * *

Camilla leaned back on her husband’s lap. Her panty-clad ass rolled and ground over his stiff arousal. Her head was tilted back as she swapped spit with him, holding down his comically fake beard. Her calves were languidly sliding against the side of the bed.

The Nohrian Princess’ take on the Envoy’s Wife was far more risque than the cheerful matron was oft portrayed. Her far too short vest could barely contain her breasts as they pooled out the top and pinched against her body. Her bare stomach slightly hung out from above her matching panties.

She’d gotten comfortable in the post-nuptial peace time. Her arms still carried its definition, but there was more softness than before. The source of which was the ever-so-small bump on her belly. The one that grew by the day.

_ “Mmmmm,” _ Camilla moaned into his mouth, relishing the sensations of his tongue gliding over her teeth. She reared back and seized his mouth within hers. His hand reached around and gently stroked her stomach. It had happened sooner than they expected, but the couple was more than happy to take things in stride.

Camilla’s ruby red lips reluctantly broke away. She pulled back, dragging his lower lip between her teeth. The Princess gently chewed on his skin before letting it snap away, leaving a trail of spit between them. The two were left breathless after their vigorous makeout.

“ _ huph...huph... _ Why don’t I get you your gift now?” she suggested. Reluctantly, the princess rose off her favorite throne. She already missed his touch, even before she made the first step.  _ ‘Well, it is nice to walk in something that’s not...used,’ _ she silently admitted.

She had no idea that her husband would honor her counsel regarding his fetish and her attire. Her entire wardrobe had had to be ‘retired’ and replaced. All those dresses, all that armor...it had all been worth it. The thought of having a new outfit that was just for his eyes, just for his use, made her far more excited than it should. Probably why she put a little more emphasis on shaking her ass as she reached for her treat…

Camilla grabbed the bowl and brought it over to her eagerly waiting lover. He finally saw what it was that had her so eager - some leftover jelly from a batch of tarts at the feast. he’d had had to practically drag her away from the table last night, but she’d still managed to sneak away with some excess treats.

She eagerly sat back on her husband’s laugh, cooing in delight at the warm girth pressing into her buttcheeks. “I know you enjoyed this just as much as I did...so why don’t we share some?” she suggested with an impish smirk.

Her fingered hands dipped into the bowl and scooped out a copious helping. Before he could even ask, she’d already plopped it in her mouth and leaned in. her crafty tongue pried open his lips and kept them apart. He took the hint and leaned in to accept her second-hand treat.

The two moaned and cooed as they swapped the jelly back and forth. Little by little, it went down their gullets, or dribbled out and smeared their chins. When they had to pull back for air, their lips now well-accustomed to the sweet sweet taste of dessert.

“I hope you enjoyed that...because the rest isn’t for you,” Camilla explained. Her sultry words broke into giggles as she saw his dumbstruck face.  _ ‘Oh my dearest, you are simply  _ TOO _ precious!’ _ she swooned before returning to him. Her finger scooped up the dribble on his lips “Well, not here,” she cooed before plopping it into her mouth.

Camilla shimmied down his body until she was face to face with his stiff cock. She basked in the musk swirling and constricting her nostrils. The salty smell that made her mouth water and her loins moist.  _ ‘A little snack shouldn’t hurt,’ _ she decided as she started lavishing his dick.

She didn’t even need to wait to hear his moans, not when she already knew every little spot that would rile him. Her tongue glided up and down his girth, leaving a trail of spit in its wake. Her hands lovingly stroked his thighs, giving her the leverage to lean in and pop him in her mouth. Up and down, up and down, exactly the pace and pressure that they both liked.

She made sure that her dear husband started every day with the biggest smile he could, right from the first moment he woke up. Camilla truly didn’t mind that he’d only get a fraction of a chance to return the favor - she was far more interested in giving him pleasure than receiving it so early.

Once again, time passed her by as she serviced and worshipped her beloved’s cock. Camilla’s tongue was still at work, even as she took him deeper and deeper in her hot mouth. The Princess abandoned decorum in favor of being as loud and sloppy as she could. It was a side of her that no one else could see...no one, but him.

Yet no matter how much and how hard she sucked, she could feel him growing limp between her lips. He was tired, and that was having an effect on his erection.  _ ‘Not to worry my darling - I know how to keep you up,’ _ Camilla silently declared. As her lips were bobbing up and down on his shaft, she blindly groped the floor until her fingers closed on a familiar strip.  _ ‘There it is’ _

His head was almost drooped over when she put her plan into action. Quick as a flash, she tied up the ribbon that had been used to prop up her breasts before they’d really gotten started. She wrapped it up and left the bow nestled between his swinging balls. Satisfied, she pulled herself off and looked up at his perplexed face with a smile.

“I don’t want you to miss your gift,” Camilla explained. She tightened the ribbon until she was certain it wouldn’t cause him to soften too early. “Besides, I’ve been idling long enough - it’s time to get you ready.”

She left one last lingering kiss on his swelling cockhead before getting to work. Camilla picked up the bowl of mostly-undisturbed jelly and tipped it over his dick. The treat poured down his shaft, sending a chill up his spine.

Her gloved hand smeared the jelly over his cock, mixing it in with her spit. She squeezed and pumped his shaft, adding a little extra pleasure and stimulation to keep him focused. Camilla was meticulous in her work, knowing that it would be necessary for the rest of her gift. 

After some time she appraised her work. Every inch of her husband’s dick was coated in the sweet treat in a mostly uniform fashion. There was a dollop more right over his slit, making her mull on what she should do about it.  _ ‘I can be a little...naughty,’ _ she ultimately decided.

_ ‘Mwah’ _

She stood up, a trail of colored spit connecting her tongue to his cock. Camilla licked up the excess jelly in the loudest, sloppiest way she could. Her sole exposed eye never leaving his gaze.

With that done, she turned to present her panty-clad rear. The Princess walked to the adjacent wall and spread her legs. She pushed the tail cape of her corset aside and undid the strings at her thighs. “Are you ready for your present?” she looked back and asked, still holding the two ties with her fingers.

Her answer came in the mad scramble to seize her hips. Camilla moaned as she felt her husbands big, thick cock squeeze between her buttcheeks. She felt the ribbon tickle her thighs, and the excess jelly stain her derriere. She let out a coo as the ties fell from her fingers, sending her panties fluttering down and exposing her puckered anus. “Fuck me, my love. Fuck me in the ass,” she ordered.

He obeyed without question.

Pain shot through her body as inch after inch of her husband’s cock split her rear. Even with the added lubrication, it was still a tight fit. Camilla bit her lips to keep from moaning out. Her fingers dug into the wall. “D-Don’t you dare stop,” she hissed.

Concern flashed across his face, but he reluctantly listened. His hips rocked against her rump at a languid pace. Not fast enough to cause her pain, and not slow enough to make her  _ want _ to cause him pain.

Camilla winced every time his dick assaulted her bowels. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust. Occasionally the bell around her neck would jingle. The chime would take her away from the pain, if only for a short while.

Anal was a treat that she reserved for very select occasions, and it showed in her lack of comfort. Still, it made the times where she did bend over and present her rump to him all the more special.  _ ‘Not to mention how...how good this feels,’  _ She mused as she gazed down at the conspicuous puddle forming at her feet. 

“F-Faster,” Camilla begged him, squirming her hips. She looked back, her exposed eye filled with need. It was a sight reserved only for him - the man who had claimed her heart, mind, and body. Even as her ass struggled to milk him dry.

Her breath came short as they sped up. Her copious rump slammed and compressed against his lap with every thrust. The bell around her neck was clanging more frequently now, though not enough to become insufferable. She was so caught up in the moment she didn’t even realize his hands had trailed up from her hips.

“A-Ahh!”

He pulled out her breasts before gravity had been able to. Her usually full melons had swelled up even more- as if awaiting the time when she would give milk. If it weren’t for their angle, she was more than certain her darling would be suckling her teats for the coveted first drop. But instead, he settled for her nape, lightly nibbling and kissing over to her jawline.

Camilla whimpered and wheezed. Her hair was matted against her chest. Her legs ached from standing up for so long. Her grip was so tight on the wall that her nails had managed to break through her gloves. 

Yet all she could think of - all she could focus on, was him. How tender he was with her neck even as he cruely manhandled her body. Her breasts ached from the constant stimulation, and her ass wasn’t faring any better. “Y-you’re incorrigible,” she chided him with a lulled tongue and a lopsided grin.

Neither one bothered to keep track of time. Their weary bodies protested louder and louder as they fucked against the wall. But neither one was willing to relent - to be the first to give.

Camilla’s mind was almost totally blank as she mindlessly fucked herself against her husband's rock hard dick. She struggled to breathe through her constricted corset but didn’t have the right mind to struggle with the belt buckle.

The Princess could tell he was reaching the end, and wanted their one time tonight to be as explosive as possible. She blindly reached down and struggled to grab the swaying ribbon. It was caught in her knuckle just as his fingers clamped down on her clit. “Yes, yes, yes! T-That’s it!” she howled. 

_ Crack! _

Her fingers dug into the new holes caused by the wall’s breach. Her ironclad grip through stone was a mere fraction of the choking pressure that threatened to break off her husband’s cock. Camilla heard him howl her name, and then she heard no more.

She only felt the first load blasting up her bowels. The stinging in her fingers was gone. The distant chimes of bells washed away in the white, orgasmic storm...

* * *

Camilla stirred, feeling the soreness in her rump. She expected that. Yet what she didn’t expect was a nice soft robe and her husband’s warm arms and his hand unconsciously stroking her stomach.  _ ‘He must’ve carried me after I passed out,’ _ she thought.

She had no way of knowing how long she’d been out, only that it was still dark. It wasn’t hard to simply lay there and slowly succumb to slumber - to the dreams of the future that was blooming within her. There’d be time for that and time for more fun.

There was always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, this all came to me in pretty much two writing sessions. Sakimi's art is just so damn RIGHT for this that I had to make it happen, and I'm hoping it turned out well enough. I apologize if it meandered a bit at times, I was pretty much on fourth gear to make this happen and had to go back to tie it all together after the fact. Anyway, this was a fun little distraction from my current ongoing projects, and now hopefully I'll be able to jump back into those with a renewed vigor.
> 
> Please be sure to chime in and tell me what you thought. I always love to hear from you all. thanks again for reading :)


End file.
